Wolfe & Red
by MidnightSky712
Summary: One shot. WolfeXRed. Two teenagers who not of their destiny cross paths in a mysterious forest guarded by a superior force. Will the teenagers be able to mend the pain and loss of long-forgotten feud between their families? How will they come together in the moonlight when each wants to hunt one another?


_**Wolfe & Red**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the famous story of "The Little Red Riding Hood" or its characters. I do own this story plot that was inspired by my own love life.

**In Dedication:** To my lil punk Wolfe

As stories begin, this one involves a boy and a girl - teenagers they were really. Dave was older than the girl called Kat. Both teenagers' families had a feud that started long before both were ever born. You see Dav's side of the family were werewolves, by day they were human though ever full moon they changed into wolves. As the generations were born, so did the genes of the werewolf blood as well. I guess the bloodline got weaker or stronger, depending on your perspective, though Dav could change whenever he felt strong emotions – such as anger, sadness, and joy. Kat's side of the family were hunters that wore the famous Red Riding Hood. It was destined by some unknown force that both sides were to be enemies and never friends. Though their generations no longer told their youngsters of their long forgotten feud…though the elders always remembered. By chance, Kat met Dav in the woods while she practiced hunting with her bows and arrows. Lucky for Dav, Kat was clumsy at everything she did and missed hitting him. "What the hell?!" Dav yelled at Kat. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I didn't think anyone would be in the woods while I practiced…" Kat quickly explained. Dav felt surprised that this little girl was even carrying such weapons no less be alone in the woods. "How come you are alone? You should know that little girls like you could get hurt…" Dav questioned Kat while smirking at her surprised expression change to what appeared to be anger. "Little girl, you say?! I'll have you know that I need no protector and I come from a very strong family." Kat spoke as she tried to rein in her temper that usually got her into trouble. "Haha…on come on! You missed your target, whatever it was, and you look like a child who could hurt no one. I bet ya you cannot harm a fly, am I right?" Dav told her. "Oh really, boy…sure I admit I missed though I'll apologize and be on my way. Sorry to disturb you." Kat told him as she walked away. Such a weird girl and what was with that red cloak? Dav thought as he walked home. Both teens knew not of whom had seen their meeting and told no one thinking it of no importance. The mystery person was actually a Guardian who sought to keep the peace between the two families. Seeing the teenagers' interaction actually got the Guardian thinking that maybe…just maybe they could break the feud. What fun and mischief that would bring after such despair and pain had been spilled between the feuding families. Disappearing into the shadows, the Guardian thought of a plan to intervene and make these teens meet once again. Kat snuck out late at night and wanted to prove to herself that she could be like her strong family of hunters. Everyone in her village always made fun of her – telling her that she was an embarrassment to her family. Still proud though a little hurt, Kat held her head high and their words only made her try harder. Her family were skilled and talented hunters and she felt out of place at times. She wondered why she was born in to such a family that were so emotionless at times. Being female gave her no special favors, the family taught both genders equally until they proved themselves of their powerful bloodline. So she ran in the woods as swiftly as she could. Kat came upon a stream that she thought was to attract prey. Dav loved nights for it was his freedom to change to be in wolf form. His senses heightened as everyone else in his family had limitations with their transformations. The moon looked amazing through the forest trees and he ran until he could hardly breathe. He found a stream of water and became thirsty from his run. He was so distracted by his thirst that he didn't check his surroundings first. Kat could not believe her luck as this huge black wolf came into view as it drank from the stream. She was so enchanted by the wolf that she accidently stepped on a twig causing it to snap loudly announcing her presence to those near her. Dav heart the sound and growled at the intruder in an attempt to warn the person or animal who dared to disturb him. Only as he looked up, did he discover it to be the same girl he had met earlier. She looked like a beautiful fairie with her red cloak hiding her face and body. Kat stood frozen afraid to move or even dare run away. She was supposed to be the hunter, not the hunted. How humiliating if anyone knew her current dilemma. Dav circled the frightened girl and continued growling as he got closer to her. Kat closed her eyes fearing the worst and prayed to whoever would hear her plea to try to save her. Dav sniffed her red cloak and saw as she closed her eyes. He changed back into a human and did something unexpected. He grabbed the girl's face and kissed her. Kat was so confused to be the wolf's prey and then feel lips kissing hers. She didn't know what to do. Dav brought her body closer to his as he moved them to a nearby tree. The shock of the kiss wore off as she felt a tree scratching her back and Kat opened her eyes to see the same boy she almost hit with her arrow. "You?! Where did the wolf go to? Why are you here instead? And why did you kiss me?" Kat demanded the boy to answer her questions. Seeing her face and hear her demands made him chuckle at her. She attempted to push him off her as she noticed that he had caged her back into a tree while blocking any escape. He brought his face close to hers as he sought her reaction to him invading her personal space. Kat got scared at his sudden proximity and her pulse quickened. Pushing his body closer to hers, he felt her breath get quicker and saw her face blushing in the moonlight. "Is something the matter, little one?" He inquired the girl quite enjoying her reaction to his charms. "You are acting so strange, I do not know why and it scares me so…" She whispered to him. "Hmm…you smell delicious. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell?" He spoke huskily as he caressed his cheek with hers. Kat gasped and turned her face away from his as he attempted to kiss her luscious lips once more. Dav would not take her refusal and grabbed her chin in one hand and turned her face in order for him to properly capture her lips. He kissed her softly in order to calm the frightened little one that wore the red cloak. Dav embraced her body and kissed her with such passion that Kat slowly surrendered in her struggles to escape from him. Dav heard Kat sigh and sought to deepen the kiss to further taste her lips. He bit and sucked on her lip causing her to moan as he grinded his body with hers. As she was distracted by his seduction, he lowered her to the forest floor and took off her cloak. Kat was panting as he devoured her body with his hungry eyes. She wore a white peasant blouse that fit snuggly showing her full bust and slim waist as well as a short black skirt. He kissed her neck as he continued undressing her. She blushed very cutely once all her attire was scattered on the forest floor. Thinking of her comfort, he laid the red cloak and carried her so that she would by lying on top of it as a blanket. He quickly disrobed and laid beside her. He stroked her body with his fingertips and gave her a heated kiss. Feeling no longer shy, Kat brought her arms to wrap around his neck and pushed her body onto his. So, that she was straddling him as they continued giving each other hungry kisses. Dav positioned himself in order to claim her as his mate. She seemed willing to continue their moonlight tryst, the he asked of her permission to claim her as his own. No words came to her as she nodded for him to continue whatever he was doing so well at. She cried out as he entered her and he intertwined their hands to push her along to continue their actions. Her cries were swallowed as he kissed her and continued pumping himself into her. They rode each other as both sought satisfaction from their climaxes. Dav laid Kat on her side as he embraced her from behind and kissed her neck. Both drifted to a peaceful slumber as the Guardian smiled in his success of breaking the foolish feud between the teens' families.


End file.
